Journey among the Stars
by Mega Lucario Ex
Summary: Six students are just having their normal day in class when their teacher, Miss Madeleine, announces that there's a new student. She is the first one in years who can wield thunder magic! What will happen with this new student? What will the future bring them? Only fate knows. Rated T for possible future language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The students were all at their desks… well, normally it would be said that they were, but Miss Madeleine was late to class again, and the students were all making a ruckus, save for one student named Saxiac. A paper airplane that someone threw hit him square in the side of his head, and it took all of his willpower to keep from lashing out at the one who threw it. One of the students, Lassi was looking out of the window on the door to see when the teacher was coming.

"Hey, Saxiac! Where's Miss Madeleine?" Pico asked. "Class shoulda started by now… you think something happened to her?"

"I doubt it," Saxiac responded.

"Calm down, she's just late," Sorbet said. "It happens all the time. She's probably just finishing up her lesson plan. Anyway, it's nothing to get so worked up about." It was true, Miss Madeleine was often late to class, but she was more late than usual this time.

"Sheesh! What is this, the 30th time this year?" Chai asked. "When's someone gonna give HER a tardy slip, that's what I wanna know!" Lassi suddenly jumped up.

"I see her! She's coming! Quick, everyone, get back in your seats!" she shouted. With that, everyone moved as quickly as they could to get back in their seats. When the last student sat down, their beloved teacher came bursting in through the door and slid right past her desk. She quickly righted herself and got behind her desk.

"Gooooooood morning, apprentices!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm sure you were all quietly studying your spellbooks while you were waiting for me?" Everyone was quickly either nodding or rapidly saying yes.

"Miss Madeleine, you must be aware that you are late for class. Again!" Mokka said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Pico said. "You're late all the time, but when I forget my homework, who gets detention? ME, that's who! If I get held back AGAIN this year, I'm holding you personally responsible!"

"Oh ho ho!" she laughed. "I'm so sorry my little students. I'll never be late again, I promise! Ahaha… Wah ha ha ha! Oh, that's right, I almost forgot! We have a new student!" A new student? Miss Madeleine's class almost never had new students because the class was almost always full. Miss Madeleine was a well-respected and beloved teacher whose power was unknown. However, there was one empty seat that happened to be right next to Saxiac.

"You may come in now," Miss Madeleine said. With that, a feline girl, sixteen years of age, walked into the classroom.

"Will you tell us your name?" She hesitated for a moment, then came out with it.

"Lemon," she said. "My name is Lemon Airsupply." Many of the students just started laughing when they heard her name. However, there were some students that were smiling at her. She got a good feeling looking at them. The students that were smiling were Saxiac, Lassi, Pico, Chai, and Sorbet. Mokka was smiling too, but he couldn't show it, for robots couldn't express a smile physically.

Will-O'-Wisp Academy was situated on the quaint and distant planet of Kovomaka, the planet farthest from the sun in the Baklava solar system. This story will be about the students to be described. Pico is a student of fire magic. He has spikey red hair, blue eyes, and a fiery personality, which a temper does not go well with in a fire mage. He believes himself to be a natural born leader, while his temper says otherwise, and he wears an outfit which gives him somewhat of the look of a samurai. Sorbet is a student of fire magic. She has chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, a greenish-blue dress that falls between her waist and her knees, and the same color boots and gloves. She is cool and can be a little aloof. She is the most intelligent of the group.

Mokka is a robot who wields powerful earth magic. He has a rather dry and deadpan personality, and he was found in a curiosity shop by the school's principal. Chai is a salamander and uses wood magic. He is rather willful and impetuous, and he is one of the only salamanders that can even use magic. Lassi is a bunny who uses wind magic. She is rather flighty and scatterbrained with white fur, yellowish hair on her head, and cinnamon eyes. Lemon is a felin girl that is one of the only ones at Will-O'-Wisp Academy that can wield thunder magic. She has cinnamon-brown fur, golden-yellow hair that spiked out to the side, a sleeveless and shoulderless purple crop-top, purple pants with a heart in the front of the waistline, hot pink boots and gloves, rings around her tail with emeralds protruding out of the occasional few, a headband with an emerald on the front, and has purple eyes. She is active, protective of her friends, and hails from a family of martial artists.

Last, but not least, there's Saxiac, who is rather unusual in the fact that he can use both light and dark magic. This made him regarded as a freak among many of the students, the only few who didn't being Pico, Sorbet, Chai, Mokka, Lassi, and Lemon. His warmth is what allows this ragtag group to stay together through thick and thin. Together, this group is about to set out on a journey unlike any seen on their world… or any other.


	2. First Encounter

Principal Biscotti had summoned Miss Madeleine into his office for a message of dire importance. He looked rather worried, and it bugged Madeleine a little. He then started explaining, and a look of surprise spread across Madeleine's face.

"Miss Madeleine, you are the only person I can trust with this delicate matter," he said.

"But sir, to the Wind Planet?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Oh absolutely! We are having a problem dealing with a rather troublesome wizard on Puffoon. I believe he was a student of yours, in fact. Kale was his name, although he calls himself 'Master Kale' now," he said.

"Kale?! With the scruffy hair?!" she said, astounded. She then faced the door and looked towards the floor. "But he was such a sensitive boy. What could have happened?"

"I'm afraid to say that he has gone rather astray. He seems to have banded with a group of villainous pirates who do his dirty work across the galaxy. It may come to blows, and I pray you defend yourself if it does."

Meanwhile, outside, Lassi and Mokka were listening in on their conversation.

"Shhh, I can hear the principal talking to Miss Madeleine!" Lassi said with a smug grin.

"Maybe she is getting fired for being late to class thirty times in a row?" Mokka said. "Just a guess." Down the hall, Saxiac was guiding Lemon through the school and guiding her through the different classes, rooms, and facilities. She was catching on very fast, and he was impressed. Nobody was able to catch on to things this quickly since he first arrived at the school. At the other end of the hall, Sorbet and Pico were walking down the hall and talking. Both groups spotted each other, as well as Lassi and Mokka eavesdropping on the principal and their Teacher. Saxiac walked up to the two and tapped Lassi on the shoulder. She then turned around and nervously smiled at him.

"You mind explaining what's going on here?" he asked. He then heard the principal mention the Wind Planet, Puffoon, and his curiosity was peaked. Everyone else heard what was said, and Lassi and Mokka were the first to rush in the room, Saxiac calling after them. Madeleine was surprised when she saw her pupils rush into the room.

"Teacher, you aren't really going to the Wind Planet, are you?" Lassi asked.

"Miss Madeleine, you have to go to Puffoon and deal with an evil wizard? This is highly alarming!" Mokka said.

"Students please, this conversation was not meant for your inquisitive ears!" Madeleine said.

"But teacher, all of that talk about going to other planets… you're not honestly going to the Wind Planet, are you?" Sorbet asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Besides, you should be more worried about your tome reports. They're due next week!" Madeleine said. The next day, Madeleine called the seven into the meditation room.

"I wonder why she called us in here," Sorbet said.

"You know what?" Lassi asked. "I think it's 'cuz of something Pico did!" Everyone then looked at him. He then looked nervously at everyone.

"What?! Me?! They can't prove anything! I mean… I didn't DO anything!" he said. Saxiac couldn't help but laugh.

"I wonder what she has planned for us right now," Lemon said. "Saxiac, why don't you go up and talk to her." Saxiac nodded, and with that he walked up to the elevated stage that Madeleine was standing on.

"Oh, Saxiac. Have you been here long?" she asked. He nodded, and everyone else walked up onto the stage. Everyone noticed that she had set up some practice dummies.

"What are these for?" Pico asked. Madeleine was silent for a moment.

"The universe can be a very dodgy place, and so it's high time that I teach you how to defend yourselves," she said. "The lessons I'm about to teach you, though, are not simply about your simple spell-flinging. Now, Saxiac, will you step forward please?" He nodded and stepped up onto the part of the stage with the dummy stationed. When he did, Madeleine cast a spell onto the dummy that made it come alive. It then assumed a battle stance. Saxiac responded in kind by assuming his own battle stance.

"Now, I'd like to see how you are at hand-to-hand combat. Will you demonstrate for us?" she asked. After she said that, the dummy sprang up and attacked. It kept dealing blows, but he was able do either dodge or deflect all of them. The dummy then threw a punch towards Saxiac's face, only to have its hand grabbed. He then spun the dummy around and started his own assault, punching mostly towards the dummy's face. He then dealt a reverse roundhouse at its stomach, then spun around and elbowed the dummy where its ribcage would be, knocking it to the ground. The dummy didn't get back up.

"Very good!" she said, highly proud of her student. Needless to say, she was proud of all of her pupils. Despite low grads they might have gotten, they were more skilled with magic than anyone else in their class.

"Now then, let's see how well you can use offensive magic," she said. "Remember that enemies can use magic too, so be careful." With that, she brought the dummy back to life. It shot a fire spell, Lava Spuds, at Saxiac. He ducked and weaved, trying as hard as he could to avoid the deadly balls of fire. He then jumped up, causing the spuds to aim towards the floor and completely vanish, leaving only scorch marks on the ground. He then raised his arm above his head while still in midair, charging up a ball of light energy in his hand. When it was fully charged, he flung his hand downward, causing two streams of light magic energy to arc over and under each other until they finally hit their mark. When they collided, the streams caused a mini explosion, flinging the dummy against the wall. The dummy did not get up afterwards.

Madeleine was very impressed with this. Many of her other students would immediately flunk at this kind of test, but Saxiac was passing with flying colors.

"Very good!" she said. "Now, for your final exam in this little crash course, I want all of you to take out all of the targets." She then brought forward seven dummies, one for each person, and brought them to life. Not too long after, the dummies had each selected their target and sprung their attack. Every student there was holding their own in the heat of battle. Saxiac was performing very much the way he had in the previous battles. Lassi was mostly using kicks on her opponent. Pico was going all out, and didn't even leave any room for counterattacks from the dummy. Lemon was letting her opponent attack first, then after an occasional blow from the dummy, she would either dodge or block and counter the attack. Chai mostly struck with his tail, but he would also occasionally kick out as well. Sorbet would kick out as well, and she swiftly dodged her opponent's attacks. Mokka was just sitting there and letting his opponent attack, waiting for his opponent to tire out while the blows were bouncing off of his super strong exoskeleton. He then realized, however, that it was a magic dummy he was fighting against, and they never tired out. Upon realizing this, he started his assault. After a few solid blows, the dummy was nothing but a mess of shards on the ground.

Madeleine stood proud at the seven students. Most of her students would've had trouble facing off against one dummy, but these seven took all seven of them down with no trouble whatsoever.

"Excellent!" she said, overjoyed. "However, bear in mind that these things should only be used in extreme circumstances."

"Wait a minute… 'extreme circumstances'?" Pico asked. "That sounds dangerous… and awesome!"

"Wait a minute… are we going into space with you, Miss Madeleine?" Saxiac asked.

"Oh, no no no no no!" she quickly said. "I'll be going alone. Yes, quite alone. Yet, I've got a strange forshadowy feeling… if anything happens to me, I want you to be prepared."

"What could happen to you, you're Miss Madeleine!" Mokka said. "You've got to be the greatest magician in the history of forever!" Miss Madeleine started laughing, followed by the rest of the students. This was the last moment the students would have a laugh with their beloved teacher.

The very next day, Madeleine set out for the Wind Planet. When Biscotti was asked about where she went, he simply hung his head and said, "It should have been me." Three months then passed, and still not a word was heard about Madeleine's condition. One sunny day Sorbet, Saxiac, Lemon, and Mokka were all in the meditation room. Sorbet was meditating, Mokka was trying to practice his earth magic in a way that wouldn't disturb Sorbet, but it wasn't going very well. Saxiac and Lemon were sparring, Saxiac trying to see Lemon's capabilities in combat, and vice versa. After a couple of minutes, Pico and Chai burst into the room out of breath.

"Dang it, she's not here!" Pico said, exasperated. Sorbet got up when she heard Pico.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"We, uh, kinda lost Lassi," he said. "She went totally psycho, babbling on about the Wind Planet and how she has to save Miss Madeleine."

"Space? What gave her that idea?" Mokka asked.

"How does she expect to get to the Wind Planet on her own?" Sorbet asked. Saxiac thought about it for a minute, then it struck him.

"Wait a second…" he said. "Hey, Mokka, do you remember that prank that seniors would pull on new students about there being rockets in the school?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," he said. Pico then started laughing.

"I still remember when they were hiding in the necromancy lab waiting for you to show up looking for a rocket!" he said. He then sighed. "Wait, does she actually think that she can find them?"

"Whoa, so there are rockets in the school?" Chai asked. "We've gotta find them!" With that, the two darted out of the room as quickly as they came in.

"Those two are hopeless on their own, I'd better follow them," she said. She then stood up and walked out after them.

"Think we should go after them?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah," Saxiac said. "I mean, who knows? Their might actually be rockets hidden here."

"I'm going with you," Mokka said. "After all, someone's got to keep you from doing something completely stupid… and human." Lemon thought Saxiac was going to hit Mokka for saying that, but he just smiled. He knew that Mokka was just looking out for him. With that, they departed from the meditation room. They headed down the hall and towards the stairs. They then started heading down that hallway towards the storage room. Sorbet saw them and followed them. When they got in, they walked over towards the wall on the far end. Sorbet quickly caught up and joined up with them. She then took a quick look at the wall.

"It kind of looks like we can climb up here, doesn't it?" she asked. Sure enough, there were bricks jutting out in a way that it kind of looked like a ladder.

"Well, only one way to find out," Saxiac said. He then started climbing up the wall.

"Ever the monkey, eh?" Sorbet said. They then followed him, climbing up to the floor above them. They saw Saxiac already standing there, staring at something. He then pointed.

"Guys… what's that?" he asked. Sorbet looked, but the thing she saw was not the thing Saxiac was pointing at.

"Whoa, what the heck is this thing?!" she asked.

"It looks like someone was performing an experiment here," Mokka said.

"What kind of experiment?"

"That's not what I'm pointing at," Saxiac said. "What… is… THAT?!" Everyone looked at where he was pointing at. The same surprise then took them.

"It looks like a door… but what kind of door?!" Sorbet said. Mokka then started beeping.

"I just accessed the school's architectural blueprints, and there is no record of this door," Mokka said. "How curious."

"I wonder how we open it," Lemon said.

"Well, we're not gonna find out just by standing around, are we?" Saxiac asked. He walked up to the door, which appeared to have a face on it. He was then thrown back when the door's face started moving. It then opened its eyes.

"You seek to gain access… to the Door to the Heavens?" the door asked in a deep voice. Saxiac then nodded, hoping the door would catch on. The surprise from the door had left him speechless.

"I can grant access only to those who wield great power. If you seek to pass, show me your power." Everyone was confused with this.

"Great power?" Sorbet asked. It then dawned on Saxiac.

"Maybe it means our magic," he said. "Let me take a shot at this." He then walked closer to the door, concentrated, and unleashed his light magic energy. This was not meant for attacking. No, the type of magic he was using was called "Wild Magic", which can help grant access to places not normally accessible. The light that followed nearly blinded everyone except for Saxiac.

"Ah, this light!" Sorbet exclaimed.

"My optical sensors are overloaded!" Mokka said. The light then died down and went back to normal. The look on the door's face grew serious.

"Now opens… the Door to the Heavens!" It then started opening itself. Everyone was taken aback by what had just occurred. Saxiac then looked back on his friends.

"Come on, it's not like I'm the only one who can do that," he said. "You guys are able to use Wild Magic too!" They then smiled at him. He then motioned for them to follow him. The short corridor ended with another wall and a ladder. Mokka then started beeping again.

"I detect fresh footprints… just another of the many things your frail human eyes can't perceive," he said.

"Wait a minute… you don't suppose that they're Lassi's footprints, do you?" Sorbet asked.

"It's gotta be," Saxiac said. "I mean, who else would've come this way?" He then started up the ladder, followed by everyone else. Pico and Chai had quickly caught up with them. When everyone got up the ladder, they were greeted with a sight that they had never expected to see: seven rockets all perfectly aligned.

"So those… are rockets?" Sorbet asked.

"They all seem to be in pristine condition… they could be spaceworthy!" Mokka exclaimed. Pico and Chai finally got up the ladder.

"Whoa, check this place out!" Pico exclaimed. "What is it? What are all of these pointy pod things doing here?"

"Even after she told us, I kind of doubted that she was going to Puffoon. I guess she was serious though," Sorbet said. Saxiac went up to investigate when an alarm started going off. Everyone looked at him, and he could feel it. He then turned around quickly.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything!" he said hurriedly.

"LAUNCH PREPARATION SEQUENCE COMPLETE. NOW OPENING LAUNCH BAY DOORS," a robotic voice said. The roof then started opening up, much to everyone's surprise. The roof opening shook the entire school, and it caught everyone's attention. Biscotti immediately got up and started moving as fast as he could toward the storage room. The roof then finished opening. Inside the ship she was in, Lassi was amazed with the dashboard. A lever then popped out of the dashboard.

"Sweet! When you push this thing, a pretty red light show sparkles on the screen! I wonder what this lever does," she said. She then pulled the lever, and the rocket started preparing to blast off.

"LASSI!" Saxiac shouted. Without warning, the rocket suddenly blasted off at full force. Lassi was blasted backwards in her seat, and her lips were pushed backward by the force. Just like that, her rocket was already out of sight. The blast knocked everyone to the ground. The first ones to get up were Saxiac and Lemon. They looked at their fellow students lying on the ground.

"Guys, I'm sorry… but we're going after Lassi," Saxiac said. He then opened the door to one of the rockets, as did Lemon. They boarded their rockets.

"GIGAFLOPPY NEUROBRAIN ONLINE," a voice said. "REAL-TIME ACTUATORS ACTIVATED. HYPERCOILS WARMED… AND TOASTY." Outside the ships, Pico was the first to get up.

"Whoa… what the?" he asked. Back inside the ships, the computers were finishing up the diagnostics.

"LIQUID FUEL INJECTORS LOADED," the computer said. "ALL SYSTEMS ARE GO." A handle then emerged from the dashboard.

"PULL HANDLE TO INITIATE LIFTOFF." They both proceeded to pull their handles. When they did, the rockets immediately proceeded to start the liftoff sequence. Outside, Pico had fully recovered from the first blast. He looked towards the ships.

"Saxiac?!" he shouted. Outside the room, Biscotti had been trying to get in. However, the door wouldn't open. He was baffled by this. Back inside, the ships had fully prepared to launch. Lemon was really nervous. She didn't know how well she'd be able to handle this sort of trip. Without warning, the rockets lifted off. Like Lassi, Lemon was thrown backwards, and the force pushed her lips back. Within moments, they were lifting off into space. This force was pushing back on Lemon for about a minute before finally subsiding. They were now in space.

Saxiac had never flown a ship before, but he learned the controls very quickly. Lemon was learning pretty quickly too, and before long she was tagging along right behind Saxiac. Within a couple of minutes Lassi's rocket was within sight. Saxiac wanted to call out to her and tell her to fly back to Kovomaka with them, but it was no use. There was no way for the ships to send out transmitions. Then, to their horror, Lassi's rocket collided with a stray meteor. Her rocket started spinning out of control. Before long, her rocket once again collided with a meteor, but this one was bigger. The ship was heavily damaged by this time. If she didn't land her rocket soon, it would most likely explode. Without thinking, Saxiac moved his rocket so it was underneath hers in order to help guide it safely onto the planet below. Within seconds, they collided on the planet's surface. Everyone blacked out from the impact.


End file.
